lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald davenport
Donald is the step-father to Leo Dooley and is married to Tasha. He is one of the main characters. He is currently 38 years old. Nickname The strongest bionic. Personality Donald is aroggant,childish,eccentric.And has a collosal ego.But is a genuine nice person he knows when its time to be mature and when childish normally harmless his arrogance and ego can work against him like in the rats strike back when he didnt want to admit taht he was wrong.He created the three bionic superhuman siblings and codenamed them Lab Rats. Abilities *'Intelligence:' He is genius level intelligence.Making technology with ease that what makes him a bilionare.He is the only person seen brighter than Chase . *'Martial arts:' He is the one who taut Adam,Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat he is master level of martial arts and could go in a fight against Adam Bree and Chase and win,even though they are bionicly enhanced. *'Bravery:' Donald is a very brave man even if he will be in grave danger he will come and assist Adam Bree and Chase if the ever need help on a mission. Weaknesses *Simpilcity:His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. Seen in Missin' the Mission when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realise that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *Technology:Donald cant go a day without technlogy.He could not even relax while on the beach with Tasha.He even mad a cellphone can so he can try and find out about the mission,but that didnt work beacuse Tasha saw Leo drinking "cola". *Over-Inventing things: As seen in Night Of The Living Virus, he invents too many things unneccessarily such as a secret lazer system. *Arrogance: Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or except responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is in The Rats Strike Back were he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a collosal ego on occasion, such as liking Adam's monster truck describing it as "a car the same size as my ego." Prompting Adam to say "come its not that big." *Think quick:Although he is Smart, when he worrieds or nervous he sometimes comes to a loss of words and need people to help him, like in Mission: Spacewhen Marcus finds the lab and asks what the capsule is he asks Leo to come up something. *Selfishness: At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Normal Category:Davenport Industries Category:Scientists Category:Lab Rats